A Love Life with the Pharaoh
by Kagalie
Summary: When Yumi travels back to one of her closest friends palace. She expects a celebration to take place. She will soon learn that this "celebration" will soon change her entire life. I'm not very good at a summary. - -;


**Ok,Yumi is 5'2(shorter than Atem)yshe's not really rich but she's not really has long brown hair with a little bit of blonde highlights that goes just a little bit above your always pulls it up so it looks like she has short hair. Yali is the same height except she looks slightly younger than Yumi. She has waist length black hair with slight brown highlights. Atem of**

**course is the future pharaoh(currently prince) of egypt, he's 5'5 and has black, blonde, and red(brown?) spiky hair. So that's all for character description, ON WITH THE BAD STORY! =3**

* * *

"Come on hurry up honey we can't be late!" Yumi's mother called."Ok I'll be right there!" she shouted had to hurry up and get ready because she was going to the young Prince's 18th birthday celebration.(his dad is still Pharaoh)Of course, that's what she beleived anyway.

She put on her white dress that cut off at her knees, putting a golden belt around her and goldenbracelets to match. She hurried down stairs to her mother and father. "Hurry dear, you know we can't be late for this celebration" her mother exclaimed. "Hai hai" she claimed sarcastically. (Funny how this takes place in ancient egypt but they speak japanese ^^;) "Your mother is right Yumi, when we get there you will treat the Pharaoh and his son with respect" "Yes Father..."

They stepped into the carriage and began to head toward the 'dreaded palace' as Yumi exclamied. Yumi and Atem used to play together as children, but once the prince reached the age of thirteen, everything had changed between them. It didn't suprise Yumi as much though. She had seen it coming as soon as the royal servants started teaching him things like history of the pharaohs and proper attitude and other silly things. _"Now that he's turning the proper age for Pharaoh, I'm sure it'll be worse than it was before" _Yumi thought as she headed toward that disasterous place.

"You've been awfully quiet Yumi, is something the matter?" her mother asked. She jolted up quickly replying, "Uhh n-no I-I was just thinking of how much I have to catch up with the Prince was all..." "Well, it is true, you two haven't talked in quite some time," her Father replied. They neared their destination fairly quickly and came to a hault. They exited out of the carriage only to be welcomed by about ten other servants. "Welcome Mazaki Family!" they shouted as they bowed.

_"The same usual welcoming as always" _Yumi thought to herself. Four of the servants took care of their luggage and three more had taken the carriage. The high preist, Seth, soon came to their presence. "Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki, the Pharaoh has been awaiting your arrival, please, follow me" The three of them followed the priest through the opening gate and into the courtyard. It was plenty big enough to fit an entire village in.

They went through the courtyard and through the doors that led them to the main hall. After walking the seemingly long corridor, they reached the throne room where the Pharaoh sat. "Ahh! Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki! So good to see you once again!" the Pharaoh exclaimed in joy. They bowed in return, "It is a pleasure to see as well my king" they replied. "Please, please, no need for bowing. You are my companions after all" he said with a smile on his face.

He looked down at them and frowned, "Oh? and where is Miss Yumi? Did she not travel with you?" "What do you mean she right-" she stopped and looked around the room to find that Yumi was no where in sight. "Oh that girl..." her father sighed. "Hahaha, do not worry about her, I'll have plenty of time to talk with her. I'm she went off on her own in the palace.....Oh, have you told her the REAL reason why you three are here?" the Pharaoh asked. Yumi's mother looked down the floor, "No...not yet." "Well I understand. I wasn't expecting you to tell her just yet, besides, our other guest has not arrived yet. She'll know the truth once everyone has arrived," the Pharaoh replied.

_"Ugh, I hate formal greetings, what makes the Pharaoh think he's better than anyone else? I bet if someone put HIM in a village, he wouldn't survive one day!" _Yumi was rambling on to herself while she roamed the halls. She figured since they were staying here for a little while, she'd say her hellos later. Not even paying attention to where she was going, she wound up in a corridor that she wasn't familiar with at first. She explored a little more to find out that this room had many books in it. "Oh now I remember." she said, "this is where the Prince started studying and practicing his 'manners to be Pharaoh' as they called it"

_"Come on Atem let's play!"_

_"I can't Yumi, you know I have to start studying these things"_

_"But why do you have to look at all these stupid books? Can't you do it later?"_

_"They'll get onto me even more if I start to slack off, even if I don't wanna do they'll force me anyway"_

_"But Atem!"_

_"Go on, I'm sure Mana will play with you."_

_"But-"_

_"I said go!"_

_"....hmph, fine...."_

She picked up one of the books recalling some of her chilhood memories, "This is all those High Priests fault" she said as she threw the book to the ground. "I bet he didn't even learn one single thing from those stupid lessons" she said in anger. "So you call my lectures 'stupid lesson' ehh?" someone said as they picked up the book. She turned around to see one of the high priests. "Mahad! W-what are you doing here?!" she said suprised. "I should be asking you the same thing Miss Mazaki' he glared.

"Mahad, I-I didn't mean- what I said was-"

"I know what you said Miss Mazaki, I'm well aware that you were not talking about me"

"Oh no, I loved your Magician lessons, it was just....'his' lectures were so hard on Atem..."

"I'm well aware Miss Mazaki, if I could have done something about it I would have, but I'm getting off my main point, what are you doing in here? You know it's off limits"

"W-well I kinda got....lost"

"Sigh, even thought you've explored the palace many times you're still as cluless as ever..."

"Hehe well I-Hey! whatt mean clueless?! I'm sure you've lost you're way around here once or twice before."

"Yes, well, we should probably get you back to the throne room, the Pharaoh is looking for you" Mahad said as he started to walk out of the room with Yumi following him. "That old geezer again? Why does it matter anyway? I'm going to be here for awhile anyway, I don't have to say my hellos right away do I?" She groaned. "Do not speak ill of the Pharaoh like that Yumi, besides the Prince has been expecting you as well."

"Well of course he has, it is HIS birthday after all." "Birthday?" Mahad asked as he continued walking. "Yeah, we came here to celebrate his eightenth birthday, were you not told or something?" she asked. "Oh, heh, you weren't brought here because it's his birthday" he exclaimed. "It's not?" she asked. "No, you came here because you might be a sibling to the Prince" he said as he continued to walk toward the throne room. Yumi stopped in her tracks with a slight shock on her face "Sibling...?" She looked down the the floor with confusion in her head. _"I might be....his sister....?"_

* * *

**(HAHAHA! I love endings like that xP) END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Well I just need 5 reviews to continues the story. I'm not very good at these but please supposrt me!**

**Arigatou~**


End file.
